Saying Goodbye
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: My first Roswell Fanfic. I wrote it awhile ago and I thought I would post it. Liz says goodbye. Please give it a chance! R/R. Thx.


(Takes place after Tess leaves Roswell in the Granolith.)  
  
Max walks Liz to the Crashdown arm in arm, both silent. They climb up to Liz's balcony.  
  
Liz starts to cry.  
  
"What is it, Liz?" Max asks, worried.  
  
"I miss him." She says, breaking down.  
  
"Alex." Max says, knowingly.  
  
"I'm the one who should be dead, Max, not him."  
  
"Liz, you cannot blame yourself, it is Tess that killed Alex." He said, coolly but still comforting.  
  
"How can I not, Max?" She said, looking at him.  
  
He was confused as to why she would blame herself.  
  
"It's not your fault, Liz."  
  
"It is. If I had just died at the Crashdown then he would still be alive. I'm the one that should be dead and buried."  
  
He took her in his arms.  
  
"If you see it that way then I am the one to blame, not you. You did not hurt Alex. You are not the reason he is gone."  
  
"If I had just noticed the tapping sooner . . ."  
  
"Shhh . . ." He whispered into her ear while stroking her hair with his fingers.  
  
She pulled away from him and crossed to the other side of the balcony. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him. She felt guilty for bringing up the incident at the Crashdown. He had saved her. She was alive because of him. But she felt guilty. Her life had been spared while Alex died.  
  
"Max, it's not your fault. It's not mine. I just miss him." She said. He got up and walked over to her. He pulled her close and went back to stroking her hair.  
  
"I know you miss him. It's okay."  
  
"It hurts so much, Max." She said, allowing the tears to come again.  
  
"I know. I miss him too." He said, honestly.  
  
She looked up at Max knowing that he was telling her the truth but upset with him. Sure, she knew that he missed Alex, but not like she missed Alex. She had know Alex long before Max Evans came into her life.  
  
"I loved him." She said, admitting it for the first time. "I never told him, not once." She continued, feeling guilty.  
  
"He knew." Max said.  
  
A memory came back to her and she smiled. It was a small smile but Max caught it. Then they caught eachother's eyes.  
  
"I just remembered something." She said, her voice still thick from crying.  
  
"Tell me." He asked, curious.  
  
**************************************(Flashback)  
  
"I wish Maria didn't go to music camp. I miss her." A twelve-year-old Liz Parker admitted.  
  
"You still have me." Alex Whitman smiled, sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah." She said, not so enthused. She missed her best friend.  
  
"Would it make you feel any better if I put on a blond wig and kept sniffing cedar oil?"  
  
She smiled. His ploy to get her to smile was successful. He wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"She smiles! What next? A 'thank-you-Alex', maybe?"  
  
"Thank you." She said, a little annoyed but still happy.  
  
"Now, I may not be able to do all the girlie things that you and Maria do but we can still have fun." He said, wriggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Alex!" Liz said, playfully.  
  
She lightly hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"You never know, Liz Parker, you might be my destiny!" He said, knowing it would get her agitated. He took pride in annoying her.  
  
She laughed but concealed it with a glare in his directions.  
  
"In your dreams, Whitman!" She said, hitting him again.  
  
"More often then you know!" He said, wriggling his eyebrows again.  
  
"Stop, Alex!" She said, playfully. Her cheeks got pink. They always did every time that Alex brought up the topic.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed, Liz?" He asked, seriously, already knowing the answer.  
  
"No." She said, uncomfortable with the question. "Have you?" She asked, intrigued.  
  
"No." He said, looking away from a brief moment.  
  
They were both silent for a minute. It was broken when Alex's mom could be heard yelling, "LUNCH!"  
  
"If you ever want to, let me know." He said, jumping up and running towards his door.  
  
He never gave her the chance to answer but looked back once to see her reaction.  
  
Shock.  
  
* * * (Next day)  
  
Liz Parker was still in her bed despite the fact that her alarm when off fifteen minutes ago. She was exhausted. The night before she had not gotten much sleep after Alex's proposition. It scared her a little. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock at her window. She almost jumped. She looked and saw it was Alex.  
  
She opened the window.  
  
"Don't do that! I hate it when you do that!" She said, annoyed, but let him in anyway.  
  
"That is why I do it!" He said, playfully.  
  
She sent him a glare but was not really mad at him at all. She went back to her bed. He sat next to her.  
  
For years he had come in through her window. He had seen her in her pajamas multiple times. But this time she felt uncomfortable.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, defensively.  
  
"To hang out. I was thinking we could go see that new movie. The one about the aliens."  
  
"There are no such things as aliens." She said, moving away from him, slightly.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her change.  
  
"Nothing." She said. "Maybe we could do something tomorrow. I don't feel good today."  
  
"Okay." He said, getting up and going towards her window. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Call me if you change your mind." He said, his way of inviting her to tell him what was wrong when she felt like it.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
(Later the same night)  
  
She knocked on his bedroom window. A minute later he pulled the curtain back. He opened the window.  
  
"This is new. I'm usually coming through your window." He said, helping her in. She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you came." He said, heading back to his bed. He pulled his guitar, which was next to him, onto his lap and began plucking at the strings.  
  
"I need to ask you something." She started, nervously.  
  
"What?" He said, oblivious to what she was about to ask.  
  
"Would you ever kiss me?" She said, shyly.  
  
He looked up and his fingers stopped stroking the guitar stings.  
  
"Do you want me too?" He asked, taken back by her question.  
  
"Uh, no-no, I just wanted to know. You just brought it up the other day and I-I was just wondering." She said, uncomfortable.  
  
He didn't move from the bed.  
  
"I never lie, Liz." He said, knowing that she was just as curious as him about kissing.  
  
"Bye, Alex." She said, quickly, and then climbed out the window before he could stop her.  
  
She was smiling. And if she had bothered to turn around she would have caught his smile.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
A knock on her window startled Liz. She was just about to go to bed and Alex had never come over that late before.  
  
She went to open the window.  
  
"Hey Alex, I was actually gonna go to bed. Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
She could have guessed why but knew that Alex did not like her like that.  
  
He chickened out, "I thought I left my-hat-over here."  
  
"You don't wear hats." She said to his obviously lie. She was concerned, he never lied to her.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
  
He looked down at his feet.  
  
"If this is about earlier, Alex . . ." She started.  
  
"I have to go." He said, so uncomfortable that he had to get out quickly.  
  
Liz followed him to the window so she could shut it when he left. She turned when she thought she heard her parents outside her room. She was afraid she might get in trouble for having a friend over so late. She turned to Alex to make sure he left.  
  
He was still there. Before she could say anything, he kissed her.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"And we never talked about it again. I didn't even tell Maria." She said, still smiling at her memory.  
  
"I always assumed that Kyle was your first kiss." Max said, surprised.  
  
"Kyle was my first boyfriend. But Alex was my first kiss." She said, brightly.  
  
"They say that when you loose someone you never really loose them if you keep them close to your heart and cherish the memories that you had with them."  
  
She smiled.  
  
Alex would always be close to her heart. But Max had her heart.  
  
"I love you, Max." She said, her tears long since dried.  
  
"I love you, Liz." He said, taking her in his arms.  
  
They both looked into the night sky at all the beautiful stars. A moment later they kissed.  
  
If only they could look up and see their friend smiling down. 


End file.
